This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As people with spinal cord injuries (SCI) get older they become more likely to develop health problems, just like everyone else. However, SCI increases the risk of certain problems. This research project will focus on the control of blood sugar after SCI. Sugar in the blood is the important source of energy for the body. Too much sugar in the blood is known as hyperglycemia and not enough sugar in the blood is known as hypoglycemia. Under healthy conditions, the amount of sugar in the blood is automatically regulated so that a steady level is maintained. After SCI, however, this automatic regulation is damaged. The likelihood of experiencing too much or too little blood sugar is increased. Over time, having too much blood sugar can lead to the development of diabetes. In just the opposite situation, individuals with SCI can begin to experience more frequent episodes of too little blood sugar.